A thousand suns
by Jtoasn
Summary: Loki is in love with Sif. Sif doesn't care for Loki in that way. Will a Midgardian woman who is brought to Asgard to make her jealous change that? Or will she change Loki?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Loki looked at Sif.

The way that her hair moved, the way her eyes lit up, the way she fought... all for his brother. Loki turned away from them.

Once, a long time ago, Loki used to be like them, young, careless, free.

But things change when you grow older, your heart starts to harden, you start seeing things in a new light.

One day he looked at Sif, as if she were a complete stranger.

That was when those strange new feelings started.

Like a flame in his chest.

He figured that there was something wrong with him, but then he spoke to the Oracle, and she told him that he was infatuated with her.

Years later, he hadn't done a single thing about it.

She grew up, into a great warrior, a great woman.

And Loki, well, he became mischief, he would make her laugh but not with him, just around him. He knew that he wasn't like the others, there was something different about him.

It was a belief that he had held for a long time, he just never quite knew what it was.

He didn't see the Oracle about this, perhaps he was scared of what she would tell him, he was a coward to not want to know the truth.

"Loki."

"Sif, what are you doing here?" Loki asked, as she walked towards him, she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm looking for your brother, the ball is tonight."

"Oh," he said, his mouth suddenly dry, "Are you attending with Thor then?"

"He hasn't asked me."

"Will you ask him?"

She looked at Loki, half proud and half hopeful, "I don't have to, I have plenty of other people to go with."

Loki pursed his lips, "Of course you do."

"So?" she asked, impatient, "Where is he?"

"He went to the see Sigurd, on mothers request."

Her eyes fell, she wanted Thor to ask her, she wouldn't go with anyone else if she didn't have a choice.

_Just ask her. Ask her. Ask._

"I'll go with you."

She looked up at him, surprise on her face, "You?"

Loki laughed, it shook slightly, "Consider it a favour."

She looked at him, curiously, "Why?"

He shrugged. "If he's not going to ask then you really have nothing to lose by going with me. You might even enjoy yourself."

"I do enjoy myself with you Loki." she said, and she smiled at him, "Well if he hasn't asked by dusk, then I shall go with you."

Loki tried not to smile so eagerly, "I'll see you tonight then."

"Yes."

Loki watched Sif leave and felt his heart clamp in his chest.

It had been so simple, why hadn't he just asked her before, he didn't know why he had been so worried.

He went to his chambers and prepared his armour, polished it and cleaned it.

Tonight was important, there was something in the stars that told him, his destiny began tonight.

He was dressed.

Now all that was left was his helmet and Sif, arm-in-arm with him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Sif walked in and Loki caught his breath, she looked beautiful. "Loki, Thor asked me. Just before when I walking through the garden."

Loki's heart deflated slightly, "What did you tell him?"

"Yes of course." she said, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, "And I thought my night wouldn't get any better."

Loki turned, his heart sinking to his stomach.

"Oh Loki, I'm sorry if you were looking forward to tonight, I'll still see you there."

"I'm not going."

"Loki?" she asked, half concerned, half distracted, "Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset." Loki felt his heart breaking, and he fought to keep the embarrassed and angry flush from showing on his face, he pursed his lips, "As a matter of fact Sif, I was called for something else."

"Oh?" she asked, not believing him.

He turned to face her, "You should go, before Thor starts to wonder where you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Loki wrapped his coat around himself, he turned back to the castle. He could see the lights, and imagined the music, the food and Sif... with his brother.

He turned back onto the road, making the long winding journey to the Oracles home.

Out of everywhere that she could have gone, the Oracle had chosen the most dreadful of places to live. Deep into the crust of Asgard, past dark caves where he had once believed monsters dwelled, he stopped and looked inside.

Animals, abandoned lay there.

Monsters that had nowhere to go.

He walked down the stone stairs, the candles flashed as he walked past.

In the dark places of worlds, you can not rely on magic, or strength, just the thought that you will make it through and find what you're looking for.

"Prince Loki," she said, "It's been a while."

"Oracle, you know why I'm here."

"You saw Destiny in the stars, but it wasn't what you had thought it would be."

He said nothing, and stood at the threshold of the cave entrance.

"But it lead you here, my prince," she said, "Destiny isn't through with you quite yet."

Loki sat down, "Then tell me what to do."

"You wish for her, the Lady Sif, but are you so sure that she is your love?"

"You told me years ago..."

"I told you that you were infatuated with her. There is a difference between infatuation and true love."

"I want her. I want to be with her. It burns inside of me. How can I get her?"

"There is a midgardian proverb, it says: 'For want of a nail the shoe is lost, for want of a shoe the horse is lost, for want of a horse the rider is lost."

"I do not understand."

"Because I have not told you yet boy."

Loki held his tongue, the Oracle was not someone that you fought against, she was a great enemy, one you shouldn't cross.

"If you go on this path, something great will happen, for the good or the bad it is not yet known. You must accept all consequences that come with this decision." she held up her hand, stopping him from answering, "Are you sure that Sif is the one you wish for?"

"I want my true love, I accept all consequences."

The Oracle smiled at Loki, "Very well then. Go to Midgard, and find a woman whose name means the colour of the sky."

"What do I do with her?"

"This woman will help you, she will be the one who reveals your true love." the Oracle said.

"But how?"

"If you want the Lady Sif, you must use the same tactics she is using against you." she said, "You are jealous of your brother, because he has Sif's attention. You must make Sif jealous so that she should want your attention."

"And this will make her love me?"

"Doing this you will reveal hearts, and bring upon new things to Asgard."

"And the other woman? The Midgardian?"

"She's part of the plan of course, it wouldn't work otherwise. Strike a deal between the two of you, boundaries and... rewards for the end result. Bring her to Asgard. Treat her as you would if you were in love with her."

The blind woman looked over at where Loki sat.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"It's a diversion, a useful tactic for getting under the enemies skin."

"Yes."

Loki smiled, finding a woman inMidgard for the sake of getting Sif, it wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Go tonight, Prince."

Loki stood up and prepared to give her some coins, but she held up her hand.

"No payment this time Prince."

He looked at her, curiously.

"You will pay well enough when all this is over."

Loki dismissed her words, and made his way back down the tunnels.

He made his way back, with his heart lighter and a smile on his face. Suddenly everything was becoming better, all he needed to do was find the woman.

The woman whose name means the colour of the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**no one's going to review? Seriously? noone? *sigh* fine. here's your chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

Loki had visited Midgard almost every moment that he could for the past month, and yet he had still not had any luck in finding the woman.

He had come close, but they were weak-minded, they could not imagine the world that he knew, so he had to dispose of their memories, they left him disappointed.

When suddenly, as he was walking down an avenue of trees a sudden noise, music that seemed to enter through his heart and not his ears.

The bistro was small, filled with smoke and laughter, and chatter. Just below this though, a single piano player, her fingers were long and nimble, and they touched the keys as if they were lovers. .

The music, Loki found it best to describe it later as the music of the halls.

As a child he had been told of Valhalla, every Asgardian knew the stories, the halls filled with the great warriors of their history.

He heard the music, and imagined that this is how it sounded like, this was the marble, this was the -

"Play something better!" someone cried out.

The music stopped abruptly.

"Who is she?" Loki asked the bartender.

"Who wants to know?"

Loki turned and looked into the man's eyes, the man had a sudden feeling that his mind was no longer his own, as if everything was a dream. He shook himself awake when someone called him, there was an empty seat in front of him, he shook his head.

The fumes must be getting to him.

Whereas Loki walked towards the woman, he name was Celeste, in French it means Heavenly, in Spanish it meant blue.

This was her.

He had found her.

"Good evening."

She looked at him, "Hello."

"You do not know me, but I have a proposition for you. May we sit down and talk."

She seemed to smirk at him, "Uh, I'm right thanks. What's this about?"

"I need your assistance with something very important, I promise I will make it worth your while. I just need a moment to discuss it with you."

"Look, I'm really-" she glanced at something and turned hastily away, Loki looked at what she had seen. A mirror, he looked back at her, as she avoided her own reflection.

"I must speak with you," he said, insistingly, "If not now I will return every night until you decide to listen."

She knew he was speaking the truth and she sighed, "One drink."

"That is all I need."

When he had finished explaining who he was, and where he came from, he was sure that she didn't believe him.

"I am sure you don't believe me, allow me to prove it to you."

"How do you prove something like that?"

Loki turned to the crowd of people, and waved his hand, her eyes followed his as they looked at the bartender, someone had ordered a beer and as he pushed down the lever, instead of beer came...

"Is that ice cream?"

Loki started to laugh, as he flicked his wrist, soon the other beer levers were gushing out ice cream as well. He turned to look at Celeste who was covering her mouth, delight and laughter brimming in her eyes.

"That's incredible." she said as she looked at Loki.

The entire bar was in an uproar at the ice cream incident, people were scrambling over to see the phenomenon.

"Is that proof enough?" he asked.

"Let's say I believe you, why would here? What do you need with me?"

Loki looked at her, "There is a longer conversation."

But Celeste smiled, "There's a woman isn't there?"

He looked at her, and she smiled at his suprised face.

"There always is in these types of stories. Let me guess. You love her and she has no idea you exist?"

"Well she knows I exist, she is with my brother, or at least wants to be."

"You're trying to make her jealous?" she said, "But why me?"

"The Oracle said to find someone whose name means the colour of the sky."

She smiled and nodded, "Celeste."

"If you decide to not be the one, then I will send you on your way, your memories erased of this."

She sat there for a moment, Loki could tell that she was debating in her mind, she was doubting her luck.

"What's in it for me?"

"I will take you to Asgard, you can live there for as long as this facade continues. It is a better place, a better life."

"I happen to like it here."

Loki looked at her, "Then what would you want? If this works and I send you back, what is it that you would like?"

"If it works and you get this girl, I want to return here with all my memories. Intact. If you get her, I don't want to forget a single moment."

"Is that all?"

She wasn't saying something, Loki could tell by the look in her eye. She nodded, "That's all."

"Then we have an accord, if I get Sif you keep your memories."

Celeste looked back at the bartender and smiled, Loki looked at her and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Heimdall knew that Loki was not returning alone, but was more shocked at how Loki held the woman, almost tender as she adjusted on the bridge, she seemed unstable after the journey.

His golden eyes watched the two as Loki looked up at him.

"Your father is looking for you." he said.

"Tell him I'll be with him shortly." Loki said, taking the girl towards the horse that stood waiting on the bridge.

"You'll be in trouble for that trick you pulled." Heimdall said, his voice deep and all knowing, he cast his eye on Celeste, "And for bringing her here for no reason."

Loki's eyes narrowed, "She has a reason. I will not see my father yet."

Celeste stared up at the citadel, her eyes wide and full of wonder. Loki looked at her and smiled at her expression, Heimdall furrowed his brows, confused at how the young prince was acting, it was too tender for Loki, too loving. Surely it was an act.

"Can you mount?"

"I can try." she said as she reached over and mounted Loki's horse, Loki felt a small tinge of pride as she managed it, he mounted behind her.

"Do not tell my father I have returned, not yet."

But Loki knew that his father had probably been watching him, and knew of their return. He put his arms around Celeste's waist as they began the journey back to the Citadel. There were no people on the streets, but those that were saw the Prince and the strange woman returning with haste.

Once they arrived Loki pulled her down the corridors, she kept wanting to stop and stare at everything but he insisted that they hurry, "I'll give you a tour later."

"It's so amazing."

Loki walked with her down the hallways, until they reached some golden doors, "These are my chambers."

He took her inside and she looked around, there were books on all the walls, charms, potions and even some paintings.

"You live here?"

He sighed and nodded, looking around, "Yes, I do. You may remain here while I speak to my father."

"Is it a lot of trouble bringing me here? A ... A Midgardian?"

Loki smiled, "Nothing that I can't handle."

"You acted well in front of that man," she said as she picked up a book, "the one with the golden eyes."

'Heimdall?" Loki said, waving his hand, "He's the least of our worries, and besides, from now until you return, we must be in love, because anyone could be watching, anyone could be listening."

He leaned towards her over the sofa as he said this, looking into her eyes, mischief brimming beneath them. She smiled at him in return.

"We _are_ in love, Loki, deeply and unconditionally." she said, as she leaned into him, a small smirk on her face. "Let's see if the God of Mischief can keep up with my acting skills."

His smile widened, and he leaned in closer so that they're faces were almost an inch from each others face, he whispered. "Let's see _you _keep up."

The door opened suddenly, "Loki, there's a rumour that you've brought a - oh."

"Brother have you not heard of knocking?" Loki asked Thor, as he stepped away from Celeste. She could hear the perfect amount of irritation that Loki spoke those words with, as if Thor **had **interrupted something between them.

Loki saw his brothers face, shock, he smiled, interested to see Sif's face or the others when they see his new human consort.

"I did not know you had company." Thor said as he walked inside, "But if I'd listened to the rumours I'd have known better."

He stepped towards Celeste and took her hand, gently kissing it before turning to introduce himself, "I am..."

"This is Thor, my older brother." Loki said hastily, "Thor this is Celeste."

"What a beautiful name."

Loki rolled his eyes as his brother turned on the charm, "I don't doubt father wishes to speak to me then."

"Yes he does.' Thor said.

Loki brushed past Thor and took Celeste to the side, Thor watched as Loki asked her to remain in his chambers, telling her that he would return, she smiled and looked at Loki, nodding and whispering words of understanding.

Thor had known Loki his entire life, he knew every crush that he had had, every woman that had looked at his brother, but never had he seen someone look at his brother like that before.

"Remain here, speak with no one." Loki whispered again, but he could see, just beneath the surface that she was scared. He took her shoulders and squeezed them in a comforting way, she smiled at him, bravely.

"I'll wait for you."

Loki didn't know why but when she said those words something seemed to give him a strange warmth inside his chest, he leaned over and kissed her gently.

It was their first kiss, Loki was surprised by how easy it was, to kiss her. And how hard it was to leave her in the room as he went to his father with Thor.

"She's a bit of a looker isn't she little brother?"

Loki said nothing but tried to hide the smirk that seemed to not want to dissappear from his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You leave the safety of Asgard!" Odin yelled at Loki, who stood in the centre of the room, his face downcast at his fathers fury, "To bring back a Midgardian woman."

"She is not just any woman -"

"Nay!" his father yelled at him, "You know the rules of Asgard better than anyone."

"Does she know of us, of this place? Of who you are?" his mother asked her.

"Yes, she does."

"Heimdall has told us that you have been visiting Midgard many times these past weeks, is it because of her?"

Loki couldn't lie to his father, it was something that he always had trouble with. So he thought about why he had gone down to Midgard, to find a woman to make Sif jealous, that woman had been Celeste - so it wasn't a complete lie.

But the smirk on Loki's face was enough of an answer to the King.

"Do you even know who she is? How much do you know of this woman?"

Loki looked up and met his fathers eyes, "Yes, I do. I... She's..."

He thought back on Celeste and thought of things he knew about her. She played music like she were making love, when she smiled there was a twinkle in her eye, she hated to see her reflection, and she had been scared when he had left her.

"I will take whatever punishment you hand over me father, but I will not return her to Midgard."

His father fumed.

Thor looked at his mother who was looking at Loki as if he was someone she had never met before.

"Do you care much about this woman?"

She was my chance to get Sif.

"I do mother."

"Odin perhaps she should remain." his mother said, they all turned towards her.

"She cannot, Midgardians cannot cross into Asgard."

"Exceptions can be made father.' Thor said.

Loki looked at his brother and his mother, they were on his side. This sort of thing never happened, not to him.

"Very well" Odin said, "She will remain, but you will be punished."

Loki let out a sigh of relief.

"You will be informed on your punishment when I and the council have decided upon it."

Meanwhile outside the chambers where the family was being held the warriors three and the Lady Sif stood waiting.

"They cannot be true."

"Why can't they?"

"Because it's Loki, do you honestly believe that Loki could ever be able to feel like the rest of us do? No, it's a ruse, a trick another one of his."

Sif stood aside, not joining the conversation.

"But he's changed," she finally muttered, "These past few weeks, he's been spending all his time on Midgard."

"That doesn't mean that -"

They stopped suddenly, the doors to the chamber were opening. Loki stepped out, he had not noticed the warriors at all, not even when Sif tried to run after him. Thor held her back.

"Let him go."

"The rumours Thor, they can't be true."

Thor looked at Fandral who still didn't believe the rumours, "Can they?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Loki was making his way up to his chambers again, for a moment he had been worried that they would take Celeste back to Midgard, but there was still so much for them to accomplish. He opened the door to his chambers.

"Celeste?" he asked, "Celeste?"

He did not see her in the immediate area, but she had promised that she would wait for him. He looked for her in the bathroom, and his bedroom and yet still found nothing.

That was when he thought of the balcony, and there she stood, looking out on Asgard, in the exact place where he had looked out onto the stars and - for a moment - saw his Destiny written down by them.

"Celeste."

"What happened? You were gone so long." she said, he walked towards her.

"I know, father is allowing you to remain in Asgard, but..." he stopped, he didn't want to tell her that he would still be punished.

"But what?" she asked, he looked at her, seeing her concern and smiled.

"Nothing, I assume someone will come along and take you soon, to another chamber for you to sleep in."

"Can't I stay here?"

"No," Loki said with a small laugh, "No, my father would not allow such thing, but you won't be far."

"Do you think she's heard the rumours?"

It took a moment to realise she was talking about Sif.

"Probably." Loki said, "The servants here gossip, everyone should have heard of you by now."

"Then you know what you have to do next then."

"About what?"

"Well, if your plan is to make Sif jealous, then you should do so by pretending that she means nothing to you. The next time she comes to see you, the next time any of them come to see you, you should ignore her. Pretend that there is something more important that you must attend."

"You." Loki said, with a smile.

"Soon enough, she'll start to crave for the same sort of attention, attention from you." Celeste said, "She'll come to you, but you must make her want to."

Loki looked at Cecile, "You seem to know a lot about this."

"I know a lot about unrequited love." she said, Loki looked at her, he had never really asked or wondered about her motivations for doing this.

He didn't press the issue.

There was a knock on the door, it opened to reveal Frigga who stood at the door. Celeste looked at Loki.

"Celeste, this is my mother, Frigga." Loki said.

"Hello dear," Frigga said as she walked towards Celeste, "I am here to escort you to your new chambers."

"Uh..." Celeste began, she looked at Loki again. He took her hands and smiled at her.

"You'll be fine, I will see you later." he kissed her again, and let her leave the room with his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Celeste dear," Frigga said as she walked the girl to her chambers, "You are aware of who I am, don't you?"

"Yes, Loki mentioned and I ... well he's spoken about this place, and your family." Celeste said, feeling slightly underdressed in her presence, "And thought he did, I did not expect it to be so... beautiful."

"I was the same when I arrived here, before I married Odin, it was quite a wonder to see everything. Which brings me to my next question. Why are you here?"

"Loki thought..."

"I do not want to know my sons reasons, I wish to know your reasons."

Celeste was quiet for a moment, "I suppose... On... on Midgard Loki... It's difficult to explain."

"Take your time dear."

Honestly, Celeste found it hard speaking to this woman, a woman who reminded her so much of her mother, her mother who had died years before. She couldn't lie to her, so instead she tried to find the truth of why she came with Loki.

"I suppose it was a rebellion of the mind," was all she could come up with, "Loki was different, he showed me things, he did things that made me laugh and wonder at things that I had no idea even existed. He asked me to come, and I could have said no, he told me he could get in trouble but it didn't seem to phase him."

Frigga listened as Celeste spoke about her son.

"I suppose I wanted to rebel for a while, and leave with him. See the wonders of things that I never knew existed, and... I certainly got that."

"You two seem to care about each other," Frigga said, motioning to some chamber doors, Celeste went to them, this would be her room. "I must admit, that as a mother, I thought Loki would not find anyone to care for. But seeing you, I no longer need worry."

Celeste thought of Sif.

She didn't know why but the thought of Sif made her smile falter slightly.

"I have no doubts about that. Goodnight Celeste."

"Uh Frigga, if I may call you that."

"Of course dear."

"I'm afraid Loki didn't specify much on the details of this place, I'm obviously not dressed in a manner that sort of... suits here."

Frigga smiled, "I will return tomorrow and we shall have you dressed, in the meantime I shall send some clothing for you."

"Thank you."

Frigga leaned over and hugged Celeste, who smiled at her. "I shall treat you as if you were my own daughter."

Celeste smiled and entered the chamber, it was exactly like Loki's, except there was less books, less paintings, less things that made it his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Is it true?"

For a moment Loki was taken aback by the sudden appearance of Sif in front of him, he look at her, his heart beat starting to rise as she stood before him. Curious and demanding, "Is what true?"

"You've brought a woman from Midgard, people are saying that she is... with you."

"I don't know why it's anybody's business, but yes I have brought a woman. Her name is Celeste, now if you'll excuse me-."

Loki walked past her, his heart swelling with the thought that the plan was working perfectly.

Sif watched as Loki walked away from her, despite herself she was feeling, annoyed at the appearance of this new guest in the house.

She wanted to know who she was, what was she doing here, and why was Loki ignoring her. No one ignored Sif.

Loki opened the door to Celeste's chamber, "Celeste I..."

He stopped, she was standing in the middle of the room with his mothers tailors surrounding her, but Loki only saw her, in a beautiful dress.

She looked at him, she looked uncomfortable to be receiving so much attention, "Your mother sent them."

"I'm sure she did." Loki said, looking at her, he cleared his throat as he held up the books, "I brought these for you, I thought you may be interested in them."

"Thank you." she said, looking back down at her dress.

Loki couldn't help but stare at how she looked in the dress, it was definitely the style of Asgard, and it suited her, but he could tell she was out of her element.

They put the mirror in front of her and Loki immediately saw her turn her face from her reflection. Loki saw her discomfort and he waved away the servants, she stepped off the podium and he followed her around the room.

"Why are you afraid to look in the mirror?"

"I don't know." she said, trying to walk away from him, but he held her next to him.

"Celeste."

She hesitated, but she took a deep breath, "Ever since I was little, my reflection... it always showed me... alone. I don't like to face reality on the best of days."

Loki looked at her, they had gotten into this so hastily, not really knowing each other before declaring themselves a couple before even thinking. He could see her now, as a child, growing up. "What about your mother? Father?"

She shrugged, "My father left before I was born, my mother... I ... I knew she'd been sick for a while, but one day she just... collapsed."

Loki looked at how upset she was, and he pulled her towards him. She took comfort against his chest.

"When I was younger," he began, "I always thought I was a bit different from everyone, I didn't see anything of myself in my father or mother... to be honest I still don't. Sometimes I think that they are not really my family, that I come from somewhere else."

He pulled her away from himself and smiled at her, "It's alright to feel alone, we're all alone in some regard. But now you're here and I'm sure..."

Loki started to pull her back to the podium, she stood there and he stood beside her. He put his hand on her face and guided her gaze to the mirror.

"I'm sure your mother would be very proud to see you, as you are now."

The reflection showed the two of them, he was smiling at her and she was looking shyly at him.

"You are beautiful Celeste."

Odin pulled himself away from the scene, he had decided to look at his son and see what was occuring, if it was all just a trick or real. But what he had seen between them, the compassion, the emotions... when they thought no one was looking.

It had to be real.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Loki! Loki... how are you silver tongue?" Fandral asked as he spotted Loki down the corridor, he put his arm around the young prince's shoulder. "When are we going to meet this Midgardian girl you've been hiding? It's been a week we haven't seen heel nor hair of her."

Loki tried not to show his pleasure at being the centre of attention for once.

"You shall meet her... when I choose you to." Loki said.

"Then she'll definitely be at the ball then?" Fandral asked, "Excellent."

"Ah, the ball, food, wine, women." Volstagg said, grinning widely at the thought.

"So she'll be staying here until then?"

They turned to look at Sif.

"I think someone's a bit jealous that no one has asked her yet," Fandral said, and then he smiled at Sif, "But do not worry beautiful maiden Sif, I shall escort you to the ball."

"I am not jealous." Sif said, and she looked at Loki as if he had done something to betray her. Loki felt proud at that moment, for he had felt the same way once.

"If you'll excuse me." Loki said, leaving the four.

"Say hello to your Midgardian girl then." Fandral said with a laugh, the rest of them walked off but Sif remained, watching Loki walk away.

It had been a week since Loki had brought Celeste to Asgard, the rumours of her appearance had already spread through the kingdom. And yet none but some servant had seen her, she preferred to be only in her chambers, reading as much as she could.

Loki would bring her books, he saw that they made her happy and she thrilled to read them.

It was on one of his trips from the library that he came across Sif.

Loki reached Celeste's chambers, she was reading the book that he had given her, and she smiled as she saw him.

"Any news?"

"She was jealous, it was very clear." Loki said, as he sat next to her on the sofa, "They were speaking of the ball next week, I could see it in her eyes that she was upset."

"Well it seems everything is working out then."

"Come out with me." Loki said, as he took the book from her hands.

"Where?"

"Anywhere." He said, "You've been here a week and you've barely left your chambers."

"I am content here."

He smiled at her, "I am glad and very happy that you have taken an interest in our histories, not many people do. But I promised you a tour, and the palace is so dull. I could take you anywhere in Asgard, show you things you have never seen before."

She looked up at him, and Loki felt something strange in the pit of his stomach.

"I promised you memories that you would never forget."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course."

Loki took her hand and led her out the castle, this time they walked slowly, and he spoke of the kings before them, how the palace was built, the people, traditions.

"It's all so wonderful."

He stopped and looked at her, "You look beautiful today."

"You've said that already." she said, he pulled her arm.

"And I will continue to say it until you believe it."

She grinned and they continued to walk, he led her to the stables and she mounted a horse. He jumped up behind her again.

"I'll have to learn to ride myself someday." she said.

"Do not worry Celeste, as long as I am here you will never ride alone."

The stable boy heard this and looked at Loki and Celeste as they rode out, Loki had been coming to the stables for many years and he had never seen the Prince like this before. Soon rumours and chatter entered the villages of the Prince's change, and the woman who seemed to be the cause of it.

Sif hit Hogun was her bow staff a bit too forcefully, he staggered back. "Careful Sif, control yourself."

She threw down her weapon, irritated as she went to get some water.

As she neared the servants she heard their chatter.

"... gone to the diamond valley. I never thought him to be such a romantic."

"It's so strange, I can't actually believe that it's Prince Loki we're talking about."

Sif stopped in her tracks, she leaned in, listening.

"The other day, when she was being fitted by the tailor, I walked past the room and he was holding her."

"Prince Loki?"

"Yes, it was such a shock to see him holding her like that, it looked so... comforting and real."

Sif felt something burning inside of her.

"I didn't really think of him as the comforting type, and it made me wonder how much of the Prince we don't know." the servant girl continued, "And the woman as well."

"She's seemed to have changed him," the other said, "Now you got me all curious too."

Sif walked back to the sparring arena, the others continued fighting as she sat there. She had never really considered Loki like that before, he had always been Thor's little brother, nothing more.

But ever since that woman arrived, it's like he's a different person.

Someone that even Sif didn't know he could be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Loki and Celeste returned at nightfall, the day had been glorious, they had hiked the small mountain passes, watched the diamond waterfalls, Loki had entertained her with small amounts of magic.

He had never felt so proud of his magic until she saw it, he loved to see her react to it, smile and laugh at things that only he could give her.

They walked along the corridor and Celeste stopped, she pulled Loki to a small alcove. He smiled at her, curious.

"Kiss me."

"What?" he said, the smile fading slightly as he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Shh..." she said, whispering "Just kiss me."

Loki looked at her, he licked his lips before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. It was hesitant at first, they were still strangers after all, but Loki couldn't help but leaned in closer, and her arms soon were wrapped around his neck.

Their kisses so far had been short, sweet and simple, but this one, it held more potential, a rush, a fire that seemed to want to ignite between them.

For a moment, Loki thought of nothing for a split moment, no schemes, no thoughts of his father, Thor, not his punishment, not even -

"Oh!" a voice said, and they broke away hastily. Loki's green eyes met Sif's shocked blue ones. There was a blush on her cheeks as he looked at Celeste, who was touching her lips, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, Lo- Loki, Thor is looking for you." Sif looked at Celeste, "I will escort you to your chambers if you wish."

"Of course."

"No." Loki said, suddenly and just a bit too loudly, as he looked at Celeste, "I will take her, tell Thor I will be there shortly."

"But -"

"It's fine Sif." Loki said, with a bit more force in his tone, Celeste had a mischevious gleam in her eye, and a small smirk on her face. He knew it was because Sif was thinking that they would be engaging in something far less innocent than just Loki taking her to her chamber.

And by the look on Sif's face, she was thinking exactly that, Loki couldn't help but grin, "Thank you Sif."

"Yes." she said as she walked away.

Loki watched as Sif walked away, his mind reeling with the thought of their plans begining to work. He turned back to see Celeste walking down the hallway, he walked up beside her. "That worked out well."

"Do we have any plans for tommorow?"

"Breakfast with mother, some formal requirements and I must attend some meetings - you are more than welcome to come but they're borish and dull at the best of times. And I have some sparring with the warriors and Thor in the evening."

"Perhaps I should attend the sparring."

"Perhaps you should" Loki said, as they continued to speak, mostly about how she should conduct herself in front of his mother.

By the time they reached the door of her chamber the sun had fallen a little lower on the horizon. She turned to look at Loki who kissed her, hastily, she was surprised by it, but then saw the servant that had seen them and who'd altered paths to not be seen.

"I didn't even see him there." Celeste said, surprising herself.

Loki smiled, "Goodnight Celeste."

Celeste nodded at the prince, walking inside, but Loki paused a moment.

"Celeste."

"Yes?"

"How did you know that she was going to be there? That she was going to see us? In the hallway I mean."

Celeste shrugged, non-chalantly, "The truth is, I didn't. Goodnight Loki."

And the door shut, Loki let out a small air of laughter before deciding to find his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Loki, you're late." Thor said, giving his brother a look, "Sif told me you were with Celeste."

"She did?"

"Well, I guessed by the look on her face." Thor said, he looked a this brother, worried, "Loki, if this i all just a ruse, a... one of your tricks, you have to stop."

"Why do people keep insisting that this is a trick?" Loki asked, "It's as if I'm not capable of emotions such as compassion or... or..."

"Love brother?"

Loki said nothing.

"Besides doubting my relationship with Celeste was there another reason you called me here?"

"It's Sif."

Loki looked at his brother, curiously, "What about her?"

"I think... I think she's jealous Loki. You should be careful, you've seen Sif when she's been angry, and you don't want her trying to get to Celeste."

"She's fine." Loki said, his heart seemed to warm at the idea of Sif being jealous but Thor's words of warning also sparked something inside of him. " She won't hurt Celeste."

"How do you know that brother? You cannot be with her all the time."

Loki looked at Thor, "I can try."

Loki made his way back to his chambers, his mind wandering far too much tonight, he couldn't even think of sleeping.

He thought of Sif and Celeste.

Before this all happened he would always think of only Sif.

But now, pretending to not care about her seemed to be working too well. There were moments, in fact the entire day he had spent with Celeste, he did not think of Sif once.

He was growing fond of Celeste, perhaps the plan of pretending he loved her was working too well, perhaps... perhaps he wasn't pretending anymore.

Loki looked out onto the bifrost and wondered about the girl that he seemed to be caring for now. He grabbed his coat and made his way to the stables, he galloped towards the bifrost.

"Heimdell, I need the gate to Midgard."

"Again Prince Loki?"  
"A small favour."

By dawn Loki was leaning over Celeste's bed, he lay next to her, and he shook her shoulder to wake her up, but she didn't move.

He smiled at her sleeping form.

Although a week had passed, and their plan was working well, Loki couldn't help but be fond of this woman. He had seen her every day, every moment of the past week. He had seen less of his brother, less of his friends.

But he was alright with that.

In fact, he had never felt more comfortable than when he was with her.

Loki leaned over and kissed her, and he was happy to see her open her eyes at that.

"Loki, what-?"

He smiled at her, "Morning."

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Don't you remember last night?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "You said you wanted some amazing memories."

She looked around her room and then at Loki, whose grin was evident, that was when she realised he was joking, and she hit him in his arm.

"You are cruel sometimes Loki."

He merely smiled, "I brought you a gift."

"Why?"

"Can't I get you a gift if I wish it." Loki said, he helped her rise from the bed and took her to the living room. "You have been keeping up very well."

Standing by the balcony was a piano, she stared at it.

"Loki... how did you..."

"I have my ways." he said, "Go ahead, play something."

She sat at the seat and bit her lip, putting her hands on the keys she played the song that Loki had first heard her play. Loki couldn't help but close his eyes and listen for a moment, and then he opened them and just stared at her.

The concentration in her eyes, and the way she gently pushed down the keys.

Loki felt something move in the pit of his stomach as he watched her, all night he had been thinking of the farce, if he was still pretending or if it was real.

"I will meet your friends today."

"Yes, you will."

She hesitated slightly, "And Sif."

He looked at her, he had forgotten about Sif. "Yes."

The door suddenly opened and Frigga walked in, Celeste stopped as she entered. "You played marvellously."

"Thank you." she said, "And thank you for the clothes."

"Oh, I'm glad they suit you." she said, "Loki, your father wishes to speak with you."

Loki nodded and looked at Celeste, "Meet me in the sparring room, I won't have you meet the others alone."

"Okay."

Celeste remained at the piano for a few more moments, playing a tune very slowly. She smiled as she listened to the music reverberate around the room, when suddenly she stopped.

She turned around, "Whose there?"

Nothing stirred.

But she knew, there had been the feeling, someone had been watching her.

Celeste went to her room quickly, she dressed quickly but remained in the bathroom. This place was still strange to her, and she did not feel overly comfortable here yet, she only felt safe with Loki, when he was by her side.

"My lady?" a voice called out, "Lady Celeste?"

She stepped out and saw a servant standing in the middle of the room, upon seeing her the servant bowed at her.

"There's no need to do that." she said.

"My Lady, Prince Loki has asked that I escort you to the sparring arena."

"Uh... alright." she said, as she looked around the room, she didn't think she should take anything, but the servant coughed slightly.

"Perhaps a coat would be suitable."

"Uh... thank you, I'm not very good at this just yet."

The servant seemed to warm to her and he nodded, he took a coat - one of the many that had been given to her by the queen - and helped Celeste put it on.

"That is suitable."

"Thank you." Celeste said, taking the servants hand, whose eyes widened in shock, "Thank you."

"It's nothing my Lady."

"Please call me Celeste."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Thor shook his head, "That sort of punishments merits something far worse than this father."

"He is right..."

"That is the punishment that I have decided and that Loki will be put upon." Odin said as he looked at Loki, waiting for his son to debate the result. But was suprised to find Loki willing.

"I am at peace with your decision father."

"You are?"

"Brother, please, let's not debate this." Loki said, "I knew that there would be consequences in bringing Celeste here, and I will take them."

Odin felt proud of Loki at that moment, and pleased.

"It will take place after the ball, no more than one week from today."

Loki nodded and left the room, Thor looked at his father one more time, but with one look Thor too left.

Frigga was left with the Allfather, "Reconsider, Loki does not know what he is talking about."

"I think he does know." Odin said, he said looking at his wife, "When did our son grow up?"

Frigga smiled.

"When she arrived."

Loki threw a dagger straight at Thor who looked at him with teasing eyes, "Come on brother, you can do better than that!"

The warriors three remained on the sidelines, watching the two brothers fight. When suddenly Fandral became aware of someone else's presence.

"Is that her?' he asked.

They turned to the corner to see a woman looking at the sparring as well, dressed in the clothing that suggested the royal tailor, but her face and her manner did not match the Asgardian way. And how she was looking at Loki only cemented their resolve that this was the woman.

Hogun looked at her, "We have not been to Midgard in a while, the woman seem to become more beautiful over time."

Sif glanced at her, "She is not an extraordinary beauty."

"But she is still a beauty."

Fandral stood, and started to walk over to her.

She only pulled her eyes away from Loki when he was standing right next to her, he waved away the servant.

"You must be the Midgardian woman."

"My name is Celeste."

"What a beautiful name." he said, "_My _name is Fandral. I am one of the warriors three, no doubt you have heard of me. My reputation does proceed me in most cases."

She nodded, "I have heard of you. Loki has told me of you... and your reputation."

Fandral smiled, but Volstagg pushed him aside.

"I am Volstagg. This is Hogun. So you are here with Loki then?"

"Yes."

"He is a very lucky man to have you, you are very beautiful."

"You flatter me sir." Celeste said, she turned her eyes away from them, "How is Loki as a fighter?"

"He is not one to go hand-to-hand, but he uses his daggers at his best advantage."

"Loki fights from a distance." A voice said, "He prefers not to get his hands dirty."

Celeste turned to see Sif.

"You must be Sif, I remember you from before."

Something crossed in Sif's eyes as she said this, and Celeste could see the jealousy building inside.

Celeste turned back to where Loki was still sparring with his brother. As she watched she became fascinated by Loki's fighting style. As Sif had mentioned, Loki fought from a distance, he used his daggers as weapons.

"Do you fight..., Celeste was it?"

"Yes it is, and no I do not."

"You do not like war?" Sif asked.

"I do not like anything that drags beloved people away from one another, but I understand why it has to happen, why war is necessary in some cases."

"Well spoken." Volstagg said.

"Is that something that you have learned in books, where you belong? Things you have only read about and have no experience of." Sif asked, a sliver of poison seemed to make its way through that.

Celeste merely looked at Sif, "You do not need books to learn of heartbreak, or saddness or the unbearable loneliness of having someone dear to you be torn away. Life is experience Sif, and sometimes that is enough."

She stood up and bowed, "I shall take my leave."

"But Loki isn't..."

But she had already left.

"What was that about?" Fandral asked.

"Where is she?"

They turned to see Loki and Thor standing beside them, Volstagg pointed down the corridor. "She just left."

Loki's eyes followed the path, and Sif stepped forward.

"Spar with me Loki."

"Why did she leave?"

Fandral looked at Loki, and then glanced at Sif before turning from the younger brother. Loki looked at Sif coldly before walking past her.

He managed to catch up with Celeste as she climbed the stairs, back into the direction of her chambers.

"Celeste, why didn't you stay?"

"No reason." Celeste said, avoiding his glance, "Just... memories is all."

"Memories of what? You know you can tell me anything. I want to know."

Loki found himself saying it before if it even occurred to him, he wanted to know why she was sad, he wanted to know all her secrets and her past, and why she never believed him when he told her she was beautiful.

But she looked at Loki and smiled at him, her eyes were still sad.

"Celeste..." he said, taking another step towards her.

"She's beautiful Loki." She said, "She will be lucky to have you."

And with that she walked away from Loki, and he stood on the steps, watching her retreating figure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Loki did not attend Thor's meeting with the warriors, as he had been scheduled to do, instead he walked around the palace. Trying to clear his thoughts.

It had been two weeks since he had first brought Celeste here, almost a week since the sparring incident.

Two weeks.

Fourteen days that he had spent with her, almost every day.

She kept things from him, things from her past, and even though he did as well. He did not like doing it. He wanted to know more about her.

But the more he settled on this thought the more he wondered, why?

Why did he want to know more about her? Why does he get upset when he sees her upset? Why did his heart beat wildly when she smiled?

"It cannot be love... It cannot."

"You doubt your feelings for her?"

"Father." Loki said, startled, "I was not aware of where I was."

"You are lost in your thoughts my son, thoughts _and_ emotions."

Loki avoided his father glance.

"I shall go."

"Loki."

He stopped and turned back to his father.

"I knew of the deception that you had in mind." Odin said, as he looked at Loki's shocked face, "You know I see all, and not even you with your magic could hide this. A son cannot hide things from his father."

"Then you know it was all a farce. What everyone believed was true."

"Yes. It was."

"No one could believe I could fall in love with a Midgardian."

"No one did, until it actually happened."

Loki looked up at his father, "I..."

"Do not attempt to deny it. What first was a farce became real, and though you have not accepted this yet, you are becoming aware of it at some level."

"But she's..."

"You do not think she feels the same way? Or is it the feelings you have for the Lady Sif still clouding your mind?"

Loki said nothing, "You knew about her as well."

"My son. You must think deeply about what you plan to do. You are a strategist but sometimes you miss what is in front of you."

"But all of it, it was all for Sif... now it's all become confused. Father what am I to do? Should I trust these emotions?"

"You are my son. You must trust in yourself."

Loki looked at his father and nodded, "I will find a way."

"Now go. The ball is about to begin."

Odin smiled as his son walked away, knowing that his son would make the right decision.

Loki walked up to Celeste's chambers, servants were rushing to get everything ready for the ball and Loki himself was already dressed in his ceremonial armour.

He knocked on the door, "It's me."

There was no need for her to respond, she had already become accustomed to him entering her chamber without a word from her.

She was sitting at the piano, she stopped playing and turned to look at him, "My, my, don't you fit the role of Prince well?"

He looked at her and smiled, amazed at how she looked, something caught in his throat as he looked at her.

"You look beautiful." he said, and for once she didn't turn away from him, or mutter words against it, she smiled.

"Thank you."

"There's only one thing missing I think."

"What's that?" she asked, he sat next to her and waved his helmet and she laughed as he placed it on her head. Their hands overlapped as it was lowered onto his head, his whole body seemed to jitter at her touch.

Perhaps his father was right, perhaps he had fallen in love with her.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"It actually suits you rather well," Loki said, smiling as he found that it was rather true, she was laughing again.

"The horns aren't too much?"

"I prefer them to feathers." she said, as she smiled at him.

Loki took the helmet gently off of her head, and placed it on the seat beside him, as she remained there untangling her hair, he reached over, and gently took her face in his hands, she turned towards him, and he leaned in, and gently, almost magically kissed her.

When they had parted she exhaled and looked into his eyes, "Loki, there is no one to watch us here."

He looked down at her, suddenly there was doubt in his mind. Perhaps she didn't love him. Perhaps she was still acting her part. He moved back.

"Of course."

She smiled and turned back to the piano, her fingers already playing notes.

"I can't believe it's been so long already." she said, "It seemed only yesterday I was in that dirty, stinking club playing these songs."

"It seems like only yesterday I wanted something I once could never have."

She hesitated slightly, "Sif's a very lucky woman."

"I wasn't talking about -"

"Loki!" a voice said, the music stopped abruptly as his mother walked into the room, "You must go down and finish preparing yourself for the ball."

Celeste looked at Loki, "I am already dressed."

But his mother sent him a look and Celeste couldn't help but laugh at Loki's sudden change in attitude, "I'll be right there."

Loki looked at Celeste and kissed her gently, before leaving the room. Celeste watched and felt her heart quicken when he turned back, he smiled at her before leaving the room.

Over the past two weeks everything seemed to have changed, Loki was becoming a necessity to her now, she didn't want to be without him.

Every time she was near him she had to keep pretending that she was acting, that she didn't feel weak at the knees every time he kissed her. It was why she couldn't look at him after a kiss, she was scared he would see how she felt, and that he wouldnt feel the same.

She had known it since the kiss in the alcove, and she knew from the moment she saw Sif that she could not compete.

But Celeste doubted herself, did she love him?

"You _do_ love him child."

Celeste almost screamed at the voice, she turned to see an elderly woman standing behind her.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am the Oracle, I foresaw your arrival here. I told the Prince to seek you out." she said, "I knew this would happen, that masks would fall and true feelings are revealed. I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen."

'What do you want?"

"You made a bargain with the Prince, that if he got Sif you would leave this place with your memories intact. Remember child that it means if he doesn't, you will leave this place with no recollection of him."

Celeste's eyes widened, "And what if I don't leave this place, and Sif does not get him."

"That was never considered in the agreement." the Oracle said, "He decided to bear the consequences of his actions, but you must be the one who decided what that is. If you choose the wrong path he will suffer more than anyone."

"I don't know what you mean.'

"You know exactly what I mean," the Oracle said, "A bird may love a fish, my dear. But where would they live? Who would ever accept them?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Loki stood in his chambers, slowly taking apart his armour as he changed them to the other ceremonial armour. The more uncomfortable one.

There was a shifting of clothes behind him.

"Retrieve my sword." he said.

When he didn't hear anything else he turned, about to order the servant to do it again. But found himself in front of Sif.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you." Sif said, "You've been avoiding me."

Loki looked at her. There was still a feeling in his chest when he saw her, but... it wasn't the same, it hadn't been for a while.

"I've been otherwise preoccupied."

"With that Midgardian woman." Sif said, as she stepped towards Loki, "Why is she even here?"

Loki said nothing, all those old emotions that he still held onto were rising to the surface again. "Sif, you must g-"

"No, I will not go Loki. You've been avoiding me. Ever since that woman came here, no, not even that... since the last ball-"

"Sif I really think you should..."

"You had feelings for me, didn't you?" Sif said, "You had feelings for me and I went to Thor instead, so you brought _her _here. Why? To make me jealous?"

"Sif..."

"Well Loki, I'm here to tell you that it's worked." she said, "I'm jealous of her, I'm jealous of the attention you give her. I'm jealous of the time she has with you. And I'm jealous that you're going to the ball with her instead of me."

Loki stared.

"I didn't realise it until she came here, how wonderful you are. How important you are to me. I was stupid to never see it before."

She had her hand on his chest.

"I never knew you could be so different," she said, "I never really knew you."

Sif was kissing him passionately now, pulling him closer to her body and her lips. But Loki - although he had wanted this for so long- felt wrong.

So many thoughts continued to run through his head, he thought of his mother, brother, father, and most of all, he thought of Celeste.

"No." he said as he pulled away from Sif, he turned away from her and pushed her hands away as she tried to grab him again, "Leave."

"Loki..."

"I said, leave."

"But Loki I..."

He couldn't stand it anymore, he left the room, leaving his chambers he made his way to Celeste's room. He knocked on the door, it took a few moments but Celeste opened it, she was surprised to see him there.

"Is it time?"

He looked at her, his eyes searching, before he leant down and pulled her into a kiss. She put her hands on his armour, and for a moment Loki thought she was to push him away but instead she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Loki put his hand on her waist, pulling her body closer, her arms wrapped around his neck. He pushed her against the doors to her chamber, and she gasped in pain but he didn't think of any of this, in fact he wasn't thinking about anything at all.

He was not scared, nor angry, nor ashamed nor happy or sad.

Loki felt right.

It was the only thing to describe it, the only way to describe how it felt to kiss Celeste. It was what he didn't feel when Sif had kissed him.

He pulled away from Celeste, who stood there, dazed at him.

"Marry me." he said.

"What?"

He looked at her, deep into her eyes. "I realised tonight that I wasn't pretending anymore, I couldn't pretend how I feel about you now, how you make me forget about everything, how real this is all now. Celeste I love you."

"Loki..."

"You can't say you don't feel the same, please don't say you don't feel the same. Is it still pretend to you?"

She looked up at him, "Loki..."

"Marry me, there is nothing stopping us."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Loki we can't."

He looked at her.

"You do not love me?"

She wanted to scream, she wanted to kiss him again, she wanted to cry and tell him that she did... but it the corner of her eye The Oracle was still in her room.

Her words weighing down on her.

_If you choose the wrong path he will suffer more than anyone_

"Loki, it was just an act." she said, "It wasn't real."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The castle seemed abandoned to her, as she walked down the steps, there was not a single one of the servants, they were all too busy with the celebrations. After Loki had left she could not bear to be in the castle anymore, she couldn't be in Asgard.

Loki could hear the celebrations beyond the rest of the castle, and he watched her as she left. He had shouted at her, things that he hadn't meant.

She had stood strong and had taken all he had to say.

Perhaps it was true, perhaps she hadn't really loved him.

"Son." Frigga said, "Oh my son."

"Father told you?"

She lowered her eyes, "Yes."

He moved away from his mothers arms, who had tried to reach for her son.

"Father told me to go to her, to ask her if she loved me. I ... I asked for her hand in marriage and she told me what I had feared, what I had dreaded."

His mother walked towards him.

"She did not love me." Loki said, "It was not real for her."

"Perhaps there was a reason..."

"She gave me her reason."

Frigga stepped forward again, "Why did you look for her in the first place? Besides Sif. What was your reason."

"I..." Loki hesitated, "I have never felt anything like what I felt for Sif... it had been a strange new feeling, it was like being wanted... a thrill I had never known."

"You _are_ wanted Loki." his mother said, but she stopped when she looked into her sons eyes, he knew.

"It isn't the same. You know it is not the same." Loki said, "I felt that with her. With Celeste I felt something, wanted, loved, cared and most of all... I was proud of her. She showed so much courage to come here, at a silly whim of mine."

"No one could have foretold what could have happened, you couldn't have known."

He stopped, listening to his mothers words.

"The Oracle."

"What is it my son?"

Loki turned to look at his mother, a thought creeping in his mind, "I must leave."

Finding his way to the Oracle was faster now, his mind and body was determined. He hiked down the cave pathway to see her.

"You lost her I see."

"You told me this would happen."

"I warned you."

"This isn't what I wanted, you said -"

"I said that in going down the path of finding this woman would reveal hearts. And yours child has been revealed."

"I had wanted Sif."

"You wanted your true love, and that is what you got." the Oracle said, "I told you that there is a difference between infatuation and true love. It was _you _who did not listen."

"I did not know she was-"

"That's what true love DOES!" She screamed at him, he stood his ground as she stepped towards him. "It blinds you, you never know where you will find it. Until you lose it you never see it."

"I want her back."

"You made a deal."

"I never payed you."

"Not with me, but with _her. _If you got Sif you would allow her to move on from this place with her memories intact... and since you do not have the Lady Sif..."

Loki looked away, "She will forget all of this."

"She caught on quicker than you did." the Oracle said, "But trust me when I tell you, she did love you child."

He looked up at her.

"Your love for the Lady Sif burned like a candle, but the love between you and the Midgardian... it burned like a thousand suns."

"I must find her." he said, as he ran out of the cave.

"Even if you do, she will not remember you."

"Then I shall remain in Midgard until she does, I will fight for her."

"You cannot leave."

"I do what I want." said Loki, as he left.

He reached Asgard and was greeted by his fathers men, "Move aside."

"Loki," Thor said, stepping forward to see his brother, "What has happened?"

"Celeste has returned to Midgard." Loki said, "I must go."

"You cannot, the ball-"

"Is unimportant Thor." Loki said, looking at his brother, "Please, brother, if you love me you will do this one thing for me. I must go and find her."

Thor looked at his brother, "You're punishment is in two days brother, if you do not find her before then and bring her back here, you will not be allowed back on Midgard."

"I know my punishment Thor." Loki said, "I will find her."

Thor nodded and let his brother go, "Then go find her."

"Thank you brother."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Landing in Midgard seemed to become second nature to him now, he looked around for a moment before starting off.

It had taken weeks to find Celeste at first, but he hadn't know what he had been looking for then. Now he did.

He went to every bar, cafe and diner, trying to find the piano player, using magic to travel between them. He knew that he was attracting his fathers attention from Asgard, but he needed to find her, he must find her before the two days were through.

He would not have another chance after this.

His punishment and his prohibition on using the Bifrost to travel to Asgard will be in effect soon, he would never enter Midgards realms again.

"I am looking for a woman named Celeste, she used to play the piano." Loki said, the owner shook his head.

"The old owner of the place sold, something about ice cream - he had a nervous breakdown, I don't know anything about a piano player."

Loki felt anger rush upon hearing that, it was his own fault.

"Thank you." He turned but seemed to catch the eye of a waitress that worked there, she looked at him and he paused. "Yes?"

"That person you were talking about, Celeste?"

"You know her? Where is she?"

"There's a house, a few suburbs away from here, you'll find her there." she said, she quickly wrote down the address on a piece of paper and she handed it to him. "I hope you find her."

"As do I, thank you."

Loki walked out the door, and disappeared almost instantly, fading into a crowd of people.

He appeared in front of a house.

Looking at it, Loki couldn't help but think that this suited Celeste perfectly. Even down to the wooden shutters on the windows, it all seemed to be a part of her.

He knew that this was it.

Loki knocked on the door, there was silence.

He knocked again, and there was still nothing.

"She's not home." A voice said.

Loki turned to see a child standing by the gate, eating an ice cream cone.

"How do you know her?"

"She's my piano teacher." the boy said, matter-of-factly, "Everyone knows Miss Miles."

"Where is she now?"

"She's visiting her brother, just down the road and to the right."

Loki looked at the boy and thanked him, before rushing to where the boy had directed him. He looked at the sky, if the sun was accurate he had less than an hour.

He stopped when he reached the location, for a moment Loki considered the idea that the boy had lied to him and had given him the wrong place.

This was a cemetery.

And then he saw her, she was crouching at a grave, brushing off dead leaves the headstone, replacing flowers on the grave, pouring fresh water into the vase.

He took a step towards her, but stopped.

She would not remember him, her memories of Asgard would only seem like a dream to her, like trying to hold sand in your hands, it was disappearing from her mind.

Loki had been too lost in thought that he was surprised when he saw her standing only a few meters away from him, wrapping her scarf closer to her throat.

"Excuse me." he said, "You are Celeste Miles, correct?"

She looked at him, deep inside something stirred as she saw the comfort and hope in his eyes. Celeste shook that from her mind as she realised he had asked her a question, she nodded, "Yes I am, can I help you?"

"I... I am looking for a piano instructor. A boy in your neighbourhood said you would be here."

She nodded, "Yes, if you've got some time now I could take you to my house, we can discuss lessons there."

"Yes, that would be fine." he said.

Less than an hour.

"Alright." She said as she smiled at him, Loki felt his heart swell at that small gesture. He hadn't known how much he would miss seeing that every day.

They walked back, and Celeste couldn't help but feel strange around this man, she would catch him staring at her through the corner of her eyes. But surprisingly, she wasn't bothered by it.

"Please come in Mr...?"

"Odinsson." Loki said, she smiled at him and walked away.

He had hoped that his fathers name would trigger something in her, but it had not. He did not wish to say his own name until he was sure that she could recall him.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Loki said, and she walked away from him. Loki stood in her living room, looking at the photographs, there was a picture of a man in a military uniform standing next to her, she walked out and caught him looking at it.

"My brother," she said.

"You look very much alike."

"We were twins," she said, "He died in the war."

Loki looked at her, sadly, "You never mentioned him before."

"I didn't want to bring it up."

There was a pause, and she looked at Loki, "I'm sorry I..."

But Loki had heard her, she had responded to it, he stepped towards her as she stood there, confused.

"You remember."

"I don't know...I..."

She was struggling with it, in her mind there were two conflicting realities.

He took her hands and she looked up at him, there was something comforting in his eyes, that she could not pull away from. Her mind told her that she should push him away, run but her heart... her heart was telling her that this was true, this was real.

"You remember me," Loki said, "If you do you can say my name, I know you can do it, I know you remember me."

She stood there for a moment, looking up at him, she shook her head, and Loki felt his heart sink, he closed his eyes, "You don't, do you?"

But then her hand was on his face, and he opened his eyes. There was a slight recognition in her eyes, she was searching, looking for him in her dreams.

"I... I drempt of you... I... Loki?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"But... but the... Oracle... why do I remember?"

"Because this is love, true love, and it burns like a thousand suns. It will take a lot more than a witch's spell to extinguish it."

She looked up at him and smiled, "But... it all seemed like a dream moment ago..."

"The longer you stay here, the longer you are away from Asgard, the more you forget. It becomes a dream, and soon you will not remember it at all."

"I never wish to forget again." she said, and she kissed him.

A kiss that was true and full of potential, and most of all, hope. He pulled away from her and smiled, "We must leave."

"What?"

"When I brought you to Asgard I brought upon a punishment for breaking the laws, that punishment I accepted." he took a breath, "After this moment I will not be allowed to step foot in Midgard again."

"You will never return here?" she asked.

"That is why we must go, you must return to me to Asgard." he said, "If you do not, we will not be able to see each other again, for if you remain you will forget. If you leave with me, you cannot return to Midgard, if you do everything will be lost to you."

She moved away from him, and looked around at the house, leaving it to be with Loki. She had no other option.

"I just need to make a phone call." She rushed to the phone and picked it up, Loki stood in the living room, he could feel the time was getting close for him to leave.

"It is done," she said looking at Loki.

"Are you sure?"

"No." she said with a smile, "But I don't care, I will follow you Loki, wherever you go."

He took her hand, and in time he felt Heimdall begin to pull them back onto the bifrost. She staggered and gasped as she landed, but Loki steadied her.

"I'll be glad never to do that again." she said, as she stood there, there was sadness in her eyes but he pulled her face towards him.

"I will give you the strength you need," Loki said, "If you give me your courage, and your faith. Trust me Celeste, everything will be okay."

Meanwhile on Midgard...

Phil Coulson stepped into the house, and looked around. Papers, books and cupboards were torn from the wall and broken, as if a hurricane had passed through.

He knelt own onto the ground and looked at the markings, he opened up his phone and dialled, "I need someone from linguistics."

Minutes later there were black cars parked outside the house, the area was cut off, and Agent Coulson stood back, watching.

Fury walked up to him, "Care to explain what happened here?"

"There was a call made, the woman that made it stated that she would be leaving and not returning, her affairs should bemade and taken cared of by her only living relative, her uncle."

Coulson looked at the house, "She's missing sir, no trace."

"How did you find out about this?"

"The call that was made, it was to me." Coulson said, "Celeste is my niece."

THE END


End file.
